nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandria Dragonspire
'Introduction' Alexandria Dragonspire is a fallen Noble. Her father, Maximilian Dragonspire was a Duke of Erin. However he and her mother was murdered by a powerful knight, while she was away from home. When she turned part of their castle was destroyed and most of their forces were dead. Naturally she expected to be named Duchess in her father's place, and she planned to user her new position to hunt down the marauding army and kill them. However to her shock and others her position was given away to Tsugu Tachibana, via wish. As a result of this Alexandria lost all of her noble status and her lands. She was left only with her family gold. Withe no home, or noble title Alexandria was forced to become the one thing she despised the most, a vagrant. Personality and Relationships Alexandria Dragonspire is a strange take on the arrogant noble. She looks down on anyone who is not a noble and pities them for it. This view sticks even after she loses her own noble status. Though she does not accept herself as a member of the common rabble. From her point of view all the commoners are below her in status. Their lives should be filled with pleasing and serving the nobility. As a result of this view point she sees sick commoners as a affront. As a result she uses her powers to heal them, and remove their affliction. She does this so they may take up their natural position in the world, as servants for their betters. Alexandria sees beastmen as nothing more than animals. As a result of this she takes great offense when people harm beastmen for random reasons. You don't kick a dog for nothing. You don't kill and eat horses. She views beastmen in the same way. As a result she will defend beastmen from harm simply because she sees it as animal cruelty. She vies fairies as lazy rodents who have no right to live in the world of man. From her point of view if you do not work then you should not eat. If the fairy does not work then it should not be in a city. Demons are a oddity to her, but also considered to be dangerous. She vies them like one would view a tiger. If she had a strong enough cage she would keep one as a exotic pet. Her view on the goddess clan is just average. It should be noted that Alexandria is a violent Myth Worshiper. She devotes herself to Myth fully. If one was to insult the order of the Sacred Light she would take it as a personal offense. For her Myth is the key to humanities salvation and true order in the world. Myth Myth is a being created though a wish. He is a Goddess with the ability to store up a inconceivable amount of magical energy and convert it into Goddess energy. He can then deal out that magical energy as he pleases. All the members of The Church of Myth prey to him every morning. When they do so they send up their magical energy to him. Myth then doubles that magical energy and converts it into Goddess energy. In return he sends back the magical energy they sent him as goddes energy. Depending on ones devotion the level of energy changes. The user however usually gets back the same amount of energy they sent up. However if they have displeased Myth he will send back less energy then they send up. Those who have lost his favor will receive no energy at all. when a worshiper of Myth dies their soul travels to Myth. There they join Myth side and aid him in creating more magical energy for his followers. They can also pass on their magical knowledge to worthy Clerics. This is how Clerics gain knowledge of spells and techniques that they had no chance of learning before. Myth is the Goddess of Purity, Duty, Pride, War, and Law. If you follow anyone of these virtues one will usually gain energy from him. Abilities and Equipment cleric Powers - Which allow her to use her magic score as her defense. It also allows her to access Cleric spells. She can also use her magic power to attack with weapons and increase her attack power. All her attacks are the same as one getting hit by Goddess energy. Purtiy - It is Alexandria's magic power. It allows her to purify anything she touches. It can be food, water, a person, or even the land itself. However when it comes to land she can only purify the amount of feet five times her magic score. So if she was to touch poisoned earth she can purify 1,500 feet squared at 300 magic. Spell List Heal Greater Heal Mend Shield of Faith - A defensive spell that defends against spiritual attacks Dispel - A spell that allows the user to dispel magical effects on the area using magic. Arc - A beam of holy light Magic Shield - Creates a magic shield over a party to defend against physical blows Haste - Capable of doubling parties speed Sunny Day - Capable of changing the localized weather to sunny Reincarnation - A spell that allows Alexandria to bring a person back to life, but as a different race. The spell uses up a lot of magical power. Equipment Armor of Virginity - A suit of armor that can only be worn by virgins. The armor protects against mind control effects by halfing the spirit requirements to breaking a control. It also allows her to sense the lust of others. It appears to her as a purple mist. Myth Blade - A magical sword that radiates Godess energy * Power Level Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Knights Category:Former Noble Category:Sword User